This invention relates to a uniform cap having a frame and a grommet for distending a flexible cover and, more particularly, to a stay for supporting badges and the like and means for connecting different types of grommets to such a stay in caps of different size.
Various means have been devised for attaching a distending band or grommet to a stay which is upstanding from the frame of a uniform cap and to which badges or insignia may be affixed. The circular grommet is flexible and resilient and tensions the top of the cap cover. The stay maintains the grommet at a fixed elevation at the front of the cap and rigidly supports the attached badge or insignia in proper position. One such construction is illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,777 issued Jan. 13, 1970.
In such prior art constructions of this type, the stay dimensions and, hence, the construction of the stay must be changed whenever the design of the cap is modified. In particular, where the height of the cap is changed or the size of the grommet is changed to modify the curve at the top edge of the cover, a different stay must be employed.